Letters to a Pyro
by Courtney Gears
Summary: What Pyro's find they have in common with fire; they burn, are hard to hold onto, and are, in an unusual way, Beautiful. Simplistic letters from a former Pyro.
1. Flames

Just decided to do a story. Meh.

Pyro: Meduch! I got a sthory about mhe!

Medic: *Not paying attention* Zat's nice Pyro.

CG: BE NICER TO PYRO!

* * *

Dear Pyro,

Why did the flames have to go away?  
I'm a Pyro, they should never leave.

Never.

Why did they have to go? I didn't do anything wrong did I?

They were replaced with pain, the real pain earlier blocked by the enchantment.

I hope the flames stay for you. The flames may be gone for me but you.

There's still hope for you yet.

Why they left I don't know. I guess I never will. I just want you to know, whoever tries to get you down, they can never put out your flame.

Candle keep burning.

Never stop for anyone. Why should you? You're a 'Mumbling freak'. Don't take it as an insult. Wallow in it. It keeps the flames burning, if only a little brighter.

Keep your fascination. It pays off.

Trust in the flames.

Why must we burn so? It is in our nature. Trust me, I can relate. Don't stop now. Not when you've got this far with the flames.

The ignition should start young, otherwise, the flame is dim and stays that way, unless you add gradually.

That's what happened to me.

I was alone. But you won't be. The flames in you will stay bright as the night's light, deeply related to the stars.

Did you know that stars are simply burning balls of gas and fire? I like it how nature is agreeing with my obsession. Stars are beautiful; you can't get beauty any better than that.

Better than fire. I don't think so.

The main elements revolve around fire. We need it to survive. At least _We _do.

Flames carry on.

* * *

First instillation. This may take me longer than my drabbles cause I find it harder. Guess I could call this poetry. This is a letter from a former Pyro to my OC, but she hasn't come into play yet, wait a few years and I may get the courage to put the first few chappies of that story up. The notes are technically scattered around her room, and as she finds them, I'd post them here, but I'm doing these first, just because I can.

~CG x


	2. Burn

2nd installation of letters to a Pyro. I'm just going to update the summary because one of my good friends told me it didn't make much sense. Peanut gave me the kick up the behind to continue this, personally I forgot about it.

Peanut: Thanks! ^_^ you've actually given me a good idea for that, thanks lol *hands virtual balloonicorn*

Pauling: Erm, the writer of this story does not own any of us, only the story idea  
CG: Thanks Paulers  
Pauling: Paulers?  
CG: I don't even know

* * *

Dear Pyro,

What are you doing at the moment? I feel a little silly writing these letters, I mean, what if you read them in the wrong order? Not that they had any kind of order.

I'm so disorganised.

Hope you're doing well as my replacement. I'm actually glad you took over. I mean, what's a team without their respective Pyro?

We could all be classed as the same, when masked; we are faceless, merging into one image of a fire-loving _Freak._ Ah well, it's not like we really mind, it's what we are isn't it?

I hope you can follow in my footsteps. I know a lot of us Pyros find it hard to fit in, but it's just who we are. The team are generally nice; I especially connected with the engineer. I hope you know something about mechanics. You should be OK.

The pain of leaving, either the team or life altogether, will be immense, but I'll just be happy if you find any of these. I find that writing these keep my mind together; otherwise I'd be going crazy, thinking you'd end up like me.

Like me.

You don't want to do that. My world is filled with pain, excruciating pain that blinds me from reality.

Why is life so cruel?

I don't know. I might have already talked about this, maybe not. Depends which order you look at things.

Order doesn't exist. Nothing goes perfectly, nothing. Especially not with a life like this. We have to keep going, no matter how many flames lick around our feet, our quest carries on. Fire is beautiful, and yet it burns when we try to appreciate it. We can't control it. Fire is like life, however hard you try, you can't control your life. Don't even try. No use in wasting valuable flames of your soul.

Life has no meaning. But for us, it does. Maybe. Fire is all I ever knew, and all I'll ever know. The same probably goes for you.

Keep burning on, my little firestarter.

* * *

Sorry about that terrible ending. At least I updated right? Anyway, pop me a review if you like or dislike this, or a PM concerning anything you don't get (literally, I'm writing this as it comes into my head)

~CG x


	3. Ignition

Hi, chapter 3 here! Notes at the bottom.

* * *

Dear my little firebug,

Decided to change my intro. You like? I don't think it'll make much of a difference.

I left you something little under the bed. If you squeeze under the frame, it is taped to the metal. It might have fallen off by the time you find it, but oh well. As long as you get it.

I hope you like it. It's not really of any use to me anymore, seeing as I'm leaving pretty soon.

It sucks to be a Pyro. You never know who's gonna be nosy enough to snoop into your life, as if you didn't have enough to deal with. I mean come on, enough with the names. We get enough from Blu.

I wonder if the Blu Pyro goes through what I do, or you will. Wait, what am I going on about, of course they do.

I wonder how many of us it'll take until we are taken clean out. I mean, it's not every day that you come across a woman or man that loves fire as much as we do, I mean, even if you love fire as much as me. Well, you probably do, you're a Pyro. I hope. Otherwise I might pass off as a little crazy.

No problem, you'll never get to meet me. But, you never know though, maybe one day we will meet fatefully.

Maybe.

I've been crying a lot, however uncharacteristic it is of me. I hate water. You probably guessed.

My tears are dripping from my nose onto the sheets as I write, a continuous drumming of falling tears, combining to make a symphony of water droplets, silent, yet louder than the actions and words spoken against me.

Don't worry about a thing though. I'll sort it. They'd better not be horrible to you. It took me long enough to get their trust. It took around half a year for them to even speak to me. I have no idea what made them hate me so; we're all in this together huh? I guess murdering came easy to me. I promise, firebug, I will tell you my Story. But that's for another time.

Do you like water my little angel? I mean, I have nothing against it; it's just that it's not as pretty as the flames, and it destroys them. I guess you can always love a little destruction. Ha, I'm the reason you weren't located to Dustbowl. You know, I never understood the prospect of the different places, I mean there's so many. How did they find Pyros for that many places, with two in each location? I have no idea either, one day, maybe I'll find out. You never know, I guess they could be clones, of people like us. Or advanced robots. I wouldn't put it past them, I mean they found a way to help us come back to life; they came up with a way to cheat death. It's not every day that you find something like that. Anyway, until next time Angelus Ignis.

* * *

Angel Ignis ~ Angel of Fire

So sorry it's very late, I've been busy trying to finish a different story, an MvM one. Anyway, feel free to Review, or PM me! ;) ~CG


End file.
